The Morning After
Kaiiaki: -Today was a nice quiet evening in the the land of Konohagakure. It was fall in the village, and the effects of the season had already begun to take spring forth. Beautiful shades of oranges, reds, and yellows lined the trees of the village. And well into the nearby forests. It was Nakara's favorite time of year. Scents of her favorite dessert, pumpkin pie filled her nostrils with their delicious scent whenever she went outside. The crisp air of the weather was just the right warmth. Filling the young girl's usually cold body with heat. Unfortunately, today Nakara was being kept inside. Inside of the hospital to be exact. Nothing else was going on trainingwise, so she mostly spent her days at this place. Working to hone her healing skills, learning how to treat wounds, even helping out with the patients. At this time of the evening, Nakara's chore was to bring clean towels around to the patient's rooms. It was a total drag, but someone had to do it. And since Nakara is an underling, she had to do the gruntwork. At least until she could learn more healing jutsu. Nakara sighed and twirled her small fingers around the pink waves in her ponytail. "Nothing interesting ever happens here. It's not that I don't get joy out of healing others...it just gets a little boring in the offtime..." She sighed heavily again, rounding the corner of the hospital. She was now on the last delivery to a patient room. 4 towels were clutched tightly between her arms. "Just one more and maybe I can go train with senpai..." Nakara's aquamarine eyes flashed in a sudden determination, as she pulled open the door to the last patient's room.- Hobaninho: -It was mid day and the weather was changing frequently, signaling the change of seasons on the horizon. The newfound weather was invigorating to the people of Konoha, it changed moods and brought forth new beginnings to the village. The cool breeze crept through the streets of the Hidden Leaf often times causing some to duck their heads, pick up scattered papers or even embrace it with a smile. The gust of wind had blown through an open window on the third floor of the Konoha Hospital and just as it entered, it dissapated once it hit Hayate’s face with a gentle enough push to cause his hair to fly backwards. It seemed like slow motion because it was the only thing about Hayate that was active, while his hair had flown back and forth, the rest of his body laid dull and vacant. His face was noticeably without the Leaf forehead protector and in its absence a white bandage took its place, along with a few scrapes and bruises here and there. His eyes were closed and his lips were just barely parted in what really seemed like a lifeless body; or someone who desired a much needed nap. His peaceful expression was very occasionally replaced with a small glimmer of frustration or uncomftorability; something which quickly faded and returned to a more relaxed face. His body was layered with a thin mesh t-shirt and over that was a bandage that covered his stomach area with a large red marking that seemed to have bled through the gauss wrapping. Above the gauss were several other cuts that still were colored red, the marking of fresh wounds. Around the boy’s neck, a thin silver chain wrapped around and rested peacefully on his chest. Attached to this chain were three items. One was a box like figure with small engravings on it while another was a silver shuriken, both the size of a pink finger give or take. The third item was a gold cap that connected to a clear vial filled lined with blue plastic which gave the appearance of a vial that contained liquid. Hayate would remain silent when a strange girl entered his room, with the only sign of his life being his chest gently bobbling up and down as he slowly took in air and exhaled all the same. His body was tattered, something no one had really seen on Hayate or most Genin, it seemed far too early in their Shinobi career to be this beat up. But no matter how bad it looked, there would be others who would have handled it much worse than Hayate looked to be dealing with it.- /E Kaiiaki: -Nakara entered the room quickly. She didn't want to waste any more time with the annoying little errands today. She was going to get this job done, and maybe she could even go back to practicing her healing or fire jutsu training. With the sudden snap of the door closing, she turned around to face the boy laying in the bed behind her. He was young, about her age. With chin length brown hair that perfectly framed his face. His netted shirt the only thing covering his chest, except for a bandage that lined the length of his stomach. He didn't look well, cut to pieces to be exact. What in the world had happened to him for him to look like that? Although even with the amount of scratches covering his body, he looked..different to her. His looks appealing. Unlike any of the other boys in this village that all chased her, something was different about him. She could tell just by looking at him. Nakara walked a few steps closer to him, inspecting him closer. Was he asleep? Her left arm tucked the towels into her shoulder to hold them in place for the moment. Her right hand tentatively reached out to brush the bandages on his face. "These really need to be changed..." She said softly, in almost a whisper. Maybe if he was asleep she could change him and not have to bother him in waking him up. Nakara bit her bottom lip with her teeth. A habit she had accumulated with association of trying to decide what she should or shouldn't do.- Hobaninho: -The sound of the door slamming shook Hayate’s concsciousness from inactive to just slightly beginning to create thought as the girl slowly moved from the far side of the room and inched closer to the side of his bed. He had heard the slam which caused him to wince a bit which seemed to agitate his body. His head would roll over to his left side as his eyes opened to see the girl standing next to him. His vision was blurry at first which caused his eyes to cluster and squint in the first few seconds. His eyes opened fully, revealing a pair of crystal blue eye’s in its wake. The eyes seemed heavy and filled with a mix of worn down and relaxed nature. He saw double- no triple the amount of people standing next to him in a very hazy sight. They’d slowly shrink down from three to two and from two to finally one which had cleared up most his vision and left him looking at a perculiar girl with bright pink hair who was biting her lower lip while looking him over. Her pink hair and green eyes stood out as she seemed to be his age or possibly even younger. She was small which didn’t make Hayate have to look so far up to see her face. He raised one eyebrow when his thoughts quickly collected as he began wondering why a girl was standing over his bed. It wasn’t his sister that was for sure.- “Huh…” –He let out a soft groan and titled his head just slightly to the right. Suddenly his eyes left the girl’s as he seemed to be caught on some new train of thought, as if this mysterious girl had caused him to forget something…important. Looking down his body he groaned against as he tried to get up only to be met with a piercing pain centered on his stomach which was followed by his left shoulder which hurt him so hard he instantly grasped to hold it in an instance. Allowing himself to fall back onto the bed he seemed defeated for some reason as he panted a bit harder now, almost like had just gone through a great struggle. After catching his breath he turned his head back towards the mystery who was still looking at him befuddled. His face seemed to relax a bit when he looked over to her and his breathing had begun to slow down.- “How did I get here?” –Hayate asked the girl hoping she would have some kind of answer. The thoughts of the night before ran through his head with his last memory not quite giving him the answers he so desired, all he knew is that this was the result of a draw between a Chunin.- /E Sublucia: Extremely worried today, Kasumi had gotten word that her student Hayate Namikaze was in the hospital. She wondered what this young boy had gotten himself into… Kasumi didn’t really peg him as a guy to start a fight. Then again kasumi had no idea yet of the situation, but she was going to find out. Walking out of her home in her usual ninja attire Kasumi headed in the direction of the Yamanaka Flower shop. Kasumi new flowers weren’t the most manly get well gift, however it’s something she did for the people she cared about. Saying this she walked slowly threw the village finally arriving at the flower shop, looking around for her signature flower… the white rose. Browsing through various flowers, she finally found the roses… there was so many colors; red, pink, black which was a rare kind and white. Leaning in she smelled the flower gracefully and smiled “they are so beautiful” she said in her velvet voice before grabbing a dozen white roses in a bouquet. Staring at them she headed toward the paying desk and looked around for the store owner “hello??? Anyone here?” she said softly. Raibu: Ao was in the back of the flower shop, trimming and pruning various types of flowers. He had just finished pruning an entire column of Lilacs, and then started on a column of Roses. The back of the flower shop was filled with several different smells. Some fragrances smelled sweet and exotic, while others smelled foul and bitter. Ao never really understood why people would want to buy flowers that smelled weird, considering their original use was to keep people smelling good. Ao began pulling the thorns from the roses, and cutting away the excess, uneven petals from the bud of the flower. He then grabbed a watering can, and began watering the roses. As he was tending to these duties, he became lost in thought, so lost that he damn near drowned the roses. He set the watering can down and poured a bit more soil into the column of roses, so that it would suck up the excess water. He then took a few seeds and spread them across the empty pots. Ao then once again retrieved the watering can and began watering the newly placed seeds. After Ao had finished watering the seeds, he heard a voice coming out from the main room of the store. Obviously a customer, and as always, his parents were nowhere to be found. Ao heaved a small sigh and made his way towards the front counter. Once Ao had made his way out, sure enough, there was a customer, waiting to buy what seemed like a bouquet of roses. Ao leaned over the counter and spoke in a hushed, and rather calm voice. “White roses, an omen of good health, as well as everlasting life. These plants are proof that beauty can grow in the most ugly of places. That’ll be 250 ryo, by the way.” CastielCaoin: Katsuro Uchiha, The name was quietly gone unspoken over time in the village of kohona. His recent mission took him away from the village for a long time and now that the mission was finished, and in such a problematic way, he was now walking back home along the roads he had seen once over the last few months. He stretched and put his arm over his head as he stood straighter, feeling a few of his spine crack loudly, but sleeping on rocks tended to do that to you. His hands went back to his pockets and he regained his tired but straight posture, one of the uchiha, his father would say. Katsuro was a tall man, but fast. His clothing was jet black wrappings with close toed shoes compared to the sandals which were so accustom in kohona, his hair was also black but with a lining of red on each strand. His kohona headband was removed and put away due to being in an undercover op, if the enemy found it, they would have broke loose on him and he would have failed the mission even been killed in the process of escaping. He also carried a fan normally around with him but the fans symbol would have given him away swell so it rested on the bed back in his dusty room, where his mother would neglect to clean while he was away. He would walk up to the main gates and stop, knowing there would more then likely be some resistance as he entered, but either way he would get in, he would not be forced from his home. As he took a step forward he entered the area, looking around as he noted many people looking at him along with some of the vendors. He gave a light sigh and walked forward, his black eyes focused for the kage house. He would push off the ground with what looked like a little strength and make it to the top of a nearby building. Walking along it he got a good view of the area and anyone who might want to oppose him in his walk up the village. Looking over his shoulder he seen the hospital which was somewhat busy and notice two what looked like genin in the window, shrugging lightly, he kept on moving. He then looked down at his arm and realized the steam of blood that had been dripping steadily but he forgot about since it happened 2 days before hand. He turned and decided to head twords the hospital if not just to steal a gauze before anyone seen him there. As he arrived on the nearest buildings roof, he noticed someone who looked of higher rank enter the front doors with flowers, he deduced that it should be her student by the fact he seen her enter the same room he looked into earlier. Kaiiaki: -Nakara watched the boy in wonder as he woke with a start from the simple touch of her hand. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-!" Nervous stammering broke out from her full lips, trying to explain what and why she was there while he was pretty much unconcious. Before she could even get the words out, the boy cried out in pain, clutching at his stomach. "Oh my goodeness!!! Are you okay?!" Nakara searched his face for any sign of a verbal reply. But it looked like at the moment he could give none. Nakara thought quickly, abruptly arrivng at the conclusion that the boy might have internal bleeding. Or he could have possibly ruptured an internal stitch that had been made in order to control the internal bleeding. Well, this was her chance to actually do something. Even though she hadn't had much practice, she could at least ease his pain until someone with better expertise could come at replace the stitching. "Sweetie please calm down...everything will be alright, I'll make it better." She met his crystal blue eyes with her own bright green eyes, as if to assert her words to him. Gently, she took his hands in hers, and placed them to his sides. "I'll do the best I can." A crease formed in Nakara's forehead, as total concentration was now brought about. "Okay Nakara...just like this was a scratch...except internally..." She took a deep breath before activating a small amount of chakra from the palms of her hands. Distributing it evenly and forming it into the shape of a small sphere in each hand. Since Nakara had a natural talent for chakra control thanks to her clan's knack for that sort of thing, it didn't take her long. The orbs shown in an emerald greeen sort of color, radiating the ability of healing chakra that medical ninja contained. Slowly, Nakara brought her palms together, forcing the two orbs to connect on impact. In this, it combined to form a medium-sized orb that still shone brightly. Nakara continued to concentrate, not allowing her focus to alter not even a second. Even though she was in the process of healing a really cute boy her age...she pressed the small orb down against the flesh of his stomach. Upon contact the orb would encourage the rebuilding of epithelial tissue around the cause of the wound area, which felt like a rupture deep to the rectus abdominus muscle, down in the connective tissue that was keeping his small intestine attached to his large intestine. "Right...there..." Nakara struggled to keep her chakra flowing and stable. For if she wasn't concise, she might rupture a blood vessel or artery and cause the boy to die. One of the perks of being a medical ninja. Nakara would laugh at her own joke if she wasn't too busy already. Signalling as many White Blood Cells and as many Macrophages as she could within his body to come rebuild the area's loss of connective tissue. Nakara continued to press lightly against his stomach, feeling it beneath her fingers as the healing cells came into play. She continued to work on the boy for about a total of 15 minutes, until she was absolutely sure she had healed the cut in his tissue completely. After that, the chakra in her hands deactivated as her forehead had become damp with sweat from nervousness and concentration. She then smiled at him sweetly, hoping he would be feeling better. "I think I did pretty well for a rookie!" She laughed in a high pithed girly voice. "How do you feel sweetie?"- Sublucia: Hearing footsteps near Kasumi turned and locked her beautiful Purple eyes on who seemed to be the store owner… he seemed mysterious, with his face covered, you could barely see what he looked like which intrigued Kasumi slightly. Smiling her usual friendly smiled and listened to the words he said about the roses. “That should work perfectly with the reason I’m buy these… such a marvelous flower” she said softly to the man and handed him the 250 ryo. Bowing respectfully Kasumi’s extravagant snow white hair fell onto her face, “thank you, have a wonderful day” she said politely before turning and heading out the door. Holding the bouquet in her hands she walked through the village peacefully heading towards the hospital. “I hope he’s alright” she said as she looked down at the flowers and entered the hospital. Walking up to the reception desk Kasumi asked for Hayates room number and went to his room. Walking in she saw Hayate laying down and a young pink haired girl, Kasumi figured she was probably a Haruno… and judging by her features she seemed to be a genin. Waving to them both she smiled “Hello everyone” she said softly before placing her flowers in water and laying them by Hayates bed side. “So Hayate, you seem to be getting a little bit better, I’m so glad your alive. I was worried about what happened, could you tell me in detail who did this to you and why???” she asked intently before sitting on the end corner of his bed waiting for an answer. Hobaninho: -Hayate’s pain increased as he looked down to see the red coloring on his bandage become darker as he felt liquid on his stomach. He grinded his teeth due to the intense pain which caused him to tighten all the muscles in his body. He seemed like he had been through this before as an acute observer would notice a few old scars on his chest and the obvious one hidden beneath his bangs on his cheek. Suddenly, Hayate felt a soft touch on his hand as he looked over to see the girl who had noticeably collected herself from her rather frantic and nervous demeanor she had on before. He felt the need to lay back down which he did and suddenly he felt a lot better when he looked at the girl, he may have even been blushing for a moment. His eyes suddenly popped when he saw the girl come to an attention level that caused the vein in her forehead to bulge as she raised her hands in the air.- “Okay Nakara…just like this was a scratch….except internally.” –He heard the girl direct herself in a weirdly confident way. Although confident, there was a certain childish vibe and the feeling that she sort of knew what she was doing. The girl was young and innocent and although she took herself seriously it only seemed to make Hayate take her skills less seriously and become….well nervous. When her hands reached over to his stomach he quickly grabbed her hand and slowly maneuvered it away from his body while making up an excuse.- “Uh…you know this probably isn’t the right time for that…” –Hayate blurted out in a frantic tone of voice followed by several nervous laughs.”I think i’m already scheduled for a session with a doctor soon..” –Hayate blatantly lied as his voice raised like he was about to be killed which caused him to fidget and move himself away from the girl who only seemed to increase his pain. Hayate winced and grunted, trying to hold in his pain in while his free hand grasped his stomach and bandage to conceal his furthering of his wound. He was barely able to open one eye but still managed to keep a hold on the girl’s hand as if his own life had depened on it. Suddenly his eyes turned to the door and with a great sight of relief, Hayate called over to the person.- “Kasumi! Great you’re here….uh I’d like you to meet this girl. She’s a nurse…I hope…” –Hayate blurted out again as he still maintained his distance from the girl in a very obviously uncomfortable position. Kaiiaki: -Nakara frowned after being told she couldn't heal him. She understood why he maybe wouldn't want her to, but her intention really was to help him. Not to hurt him worse. And it wasn't like she didn't know what she was doing..."I-i'm sorry...I just wanted to help!" Her pale face blushed noticably. Which she noticed his face was surprisingly about the same color. Which made her blush even more. The boy seemed to be wincing a lot, that was definitely not a good sign. Even if he was supposed to be seeing a doctor later, what he needed was a doctor now. She rested her right hand against his left cheek gently. Looking down at him, trying to convey a sense of comfort. "Everything will be okay, I promise...just try not to move too much okay sweetie?" She then removed her hand from his cheek, to move away just long enough to grab the chart at the end of his bed where it would reveal his name. Which she would need in order to call a doctor to the right room. And this boy didn't seem capable of talking much at the moment. "Hayate Namikaze..." She nodded briefly, setting the clipboard back in position. Setting off to sprint off to find one of the doctor's she almost ran smack dab into the white-haired woman who had just entered the room. "OH!" Nakara stopped in her tracks. "Kasumi? It is very nice to meet you. And yes I am a nurse, somewhat." She looked down at the ground sheepishly before looking up to the enchantingly beautiful white-haired woman. "I hate to be rude but Hayate really needs a doctor, I think he ruptured internal stitching." Nakara spoke calmly as she said this, surprised her nervousness had subsided for now. She squeezed her small body out of the room and ran down the hallway in search of a doctor capable of healing his injuries, not even bothering to shut the door behind her.- Sublucia: Looking at them both Kasumi listened intently to the young girls words. “Nice to meet you as well. I’m guessing you’re in training huh? I’m glad to see a future medical ninja focused on her work” she smiled in a friendly way noticing the blush on her cheeks. “Now Hayate if you were fully well I would have hit you with a brick, no need to embarrass the girl. I think she was just trying to help you, which by the look of that wound she’s right you do need a doctor” she giggled and then went serious “but now I ask you young nurse, to hurry and get him a doctor before he passes out from internal bleeding.” Looking back to Hayate she pat his head softly, before whispering to him “what did you get yourself into boy, what if you died?!” she looked at him with serious eyes. Shaking her head she felt like she was being a little motherly… Kasumi thought of her students like her children. She cared for each and every one of them deeply, it’s just how she is… to care about others more than her own self. But something was off to her about the situation, who almost killed Hayate… was it a rebel… or was it another ninja in the village. It made her stomach twist and turn at the thought if it was someone she knew. Kaiiaki: -Nakara passed through the hallway searching for a trained medical ninja. The hospital wasn't necessarily too crowded today so it didn't take her long. There was one that she knew for sure would be able to help. As this man had taught Nakara a few tips while on their break times. Without hesitation, she grabbed him by his arm with her right hand. "COME ONNNN! HAYATE NEEDS LOOKED AT NOOOWWW!!!" Nakara spoke in a whiney tone, that was almost panicky. The medic in response didn't say a word, just seem sort of frazzled that Nakara was acting so crazy all of a sudden. Nakara dragged him along behind her as quickly as she could. Tears were starting to flow down her flushed cheeks as she thought about what might happen to the attractive boy she was just getting to know. He wouldn't die on her...would he..? Nakara shook her head, slinging tears left and right when she did so. "No..he can't..." Her soft voice broke at the end of her sentence, just as she came to an abrupt stop at his door. Flinging it open instead of being gentle. Her eyes flew to Hayate, the icy blue-eyed boy that had started to give her a wierd fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something she couldn't understand. Nakara stood off to the side, although she ached to help the doctor as he tended to Hayate's wounds. Finding the injury that Nakara had seen herself. She couldn't stand still and watch, if anything she would try and be a comfort to him. Nakara moved over to the opposite side of the bed, and took one of his hands in hers, stroking it gently. "It will be okay Hayate...It's going to be okay." She soothed, looking down at his pained face. A couple of times her gaze wondered over to the white-haired woman named Kasumi, looking up at her with a concerned and frightened expression. Hoping for guidance.- Hobaninho:-Hayate watched as this pink haired girl starting acting crazier by the second as she rushed to the door only to be stopped by his sensei, Kasumi. She was much taller than her and compared to the girls panicked persona, Kasumi seemed extremely calm like she always was. Quickly the girl stormed out of hospital room in what seemed like a desperate search for an actual trained medical ninja. To that, Hayate let out a deep sigh of relief as he fell back onto the bed. He lifted up his bandage on his stomach to see that it wasn’t as bad as it felt like, but sure did still hurt. He shrugged it off and put his arms behind his head and seemed quite more like himself now.- “Atleast she is getting someone actually qualified.” –He chuckled to himself, perhaps calm now only in fear of almost being killed in that girl’s operation. Kasumi walked up next to his bed and placed her hand gently on the top of his head, something she tended to do when it came to him; this usually meant that he should listen to whatever she was going to say next. His head rolled over to the left and looked up at his Sensei intently as he usually did during their training and other conversation. Hearing her words he sighed again as he attempted to go through everything that happened the night before. He didn’t seem particularly bothered by his wounds or what happened to him, it even gave off a slight sense of cluelessness when it came down to it. Hayate sat up again and turned towards Kasumi, matching her level of intensity.- “I was contacted by a member of the ANBU…” –Hayate began as his voice trailed off and his eyes looked away as he continued to recall what happened. He then swiftly looked back to his sensei and continued.- “I was ordered by the Hokage himself to participate in a spar with a Chunin who I later found out to be Toka Shirogane. I have only been in one real fight before this but my first one hardly stacks up against Toka’s. It became a death match…I didn’t really know who was going to walk out of there most of the time. In the end I had managed to push him to the edge to where he had to use his poison..” –Hayate stopped as he looked down at his stomach wound and placed a hand on it, signaling the place he was attacked with the poison.- “I miscalculated and had ten minutes left before I would begin to die. I was lucky though…Toka wasn’t in a condition to fight for another ten minutes…so he gave me the antidote and we decided on a draw. But that doesn’t really explain how I ended up here…I remember everything going black after that.” –Hayate calculated even after his story was over, he began biting as his knuckles as he looked down at the ground trying to figure out every possible thing that may have happened.- “I wish I could ask him what happened…but I don’t think I’ll ever get that chance..” –Hayate’s voice trailed off for the final time with a very solem tone, as if he believed he’d never see Toka again…as if he thought there was no Toka anymore. Suddenly the door burst open and the girl came barging in with some medical ninja guy and started yelling and ordering the man to work on Hayate. A bit scared by the ferocity of the girl he willingly laid back onto the bed and allowed the man to work on him, it was for the best. He suddenly felt a warm hand clapse over his own and knew how it was before he even turned his head. The girl was cute to Hayate although lately her spontaneous attitude had seemingly come from nowhere, which seemed to leave a slightly confused smile on his face.- /E Sublucia: Kasumi’s eyebrow raised slightly as she began to question the situation, asked to fight someone? For what reason… It didn’t make sense. However when he said Toka’s name, Kasumi’s face went pale. Her old teammate did this to Hayate, but why?! It brought a pain in her chest, especially when he said it turned into a death match. That certainly set rains off of her, this doesn’t happen, Kasumi never heard of such a think they would make a genin do. A look of anger flushed her face, “He could’ve killed you…” her voice sounded off not her usual cheerful voice… but a frustrated voice. It was hard to think that maybe something else was behind this… was Toka sent to possibly hurt Hayate intentionally? It just made Kasumi extremely furious that Toka would do that to a genin, especially knowing it was Kasumi’s student. She shook her head “It doesn’t make sense Hayate, how did it turn into a death match. Do you know why they sent you of all people there?” she asked him a questionable manor before seeing the pink haired girl run into the room again with what looked like a doctor. Kasumi’s eye brow raised again, Hayate didn’t seem to be in a dying situation, and however the girl was treating it like one. Standing from the bed so the doctor could check him over she noticed how the young girl grabbed his hand, “well looks like Hayate’s got a girlfriend” Kasumi joked around before looking at the girl. “I appreciate the concern, but I’ll tell you this. As a soon to be medical ninja, it’s important to keep your composure in dire or even undried situations. It not only helps you from over stressing yourself and keeping yourself focused but from not scaring your patient. Making them worry can cause complications in whatever you guys have to do. You must be strong, which I know your capable of” Kasumi smiled and patted the girls back giving her words of wisdom Kaiiaki: -When the white-haired woman spoke to her, Nakara nodded and took her advice seriously. Kasumi was right. Nakara couldn't freak out like this in front of any patient. Especially not one that she cared about, or might even have a good feeling about. Just like she had good feelings about this boy. The blush appeared quite noticebly upon her cheeks when Kasumi teased about Hayate having a girlfriend. She had no comment on that, but instead, looked at the older boy to see if he would even think about her in that way. Did he even think she was cute? She didn't know for sure yet. But she was sort of hoping so. Because whatever this bubbly feeling within her stomach was, made her really happy. A different kind of happy that she had never felt before. What was it? Maybe she could ask this nice jounin lady about this feeling. Since Nakara couldn't understand it. Maybe she was sick. She decided she would ask Kasumi about it later, after she had made sure this boy was okay. And it didn't take much longer for the doctor to finish up, he had taken much less time than Nakara would have if she would have tried to heal Hayate. Looking down at him, her green eyes took in the sight of his stomach. No signs of Hematoma. So it looked like the internal bleeding had been healed all the way altogether. At this, Nakara smiled and hugged Hayate gently around his neck. Being careful to elude the cuts and scrapes along his body. "I hope noone ever hurts you like this again..." Nakara murmered against his hair. Nakara cared about all the patients she was sent to look after, but this one was different. How different he was, she would find out later..- Hobaninho:-The process didn’t take too long, it was quick enough for Hayate to ignore Kasumi’s questions without it being rude. It didn’t seem like the right time to discuss it all infront of someone neither of them knew. Once it was over the man gave them all a nod and one last weird look at the pink haired girl before exiting the room. As soon the door shut, Hayate got up from his prone position only to be met with comforting arms that wrapped themselves around his neck. They were soft and delicate arms that only made Hayate seem much more at peace, his face became much softer and the wincing had stopped. He wrapped an arm around her and comforted her back while using the other arm to keep himself propped upwards. After a few moments they naturally came apart which left Hayate with a faint smile before looking over to his sensei.- “Well…it turned into a death match just because that’s how it went.” –Hayate shrugged while not really having an answer for that.- “I don’t really know why I was ordered to do that by the Hokage himself…it does seem like a very strange request.” –Hayate stated before drifting his eyes over to the corner of the room, his thoughts most likely wondering through the chain of events that happened last night. He was being very blunt and general about everything, something that Hayate wasn’t particularly known for. He’d sigh as he allowed gravity to take over and fell backwards onto the pillow with his hands behind his head again.- “It’s too bad Toka’s dead or maybe we’d be able to ask him instead.” /E